Malec, malec and more malec
by TeeTheDestroya
Summary: Okay so this is a bunch of one-shots based on the ideas you guys send. So let's get started. Contains Malec Fluff
1. Chapter 1

**okay so this was to start off. II'm gonna be accepting ideas to write stories with and I will be saying where the idea came from. **

**Thanks :pEnjoy****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>An Aussie Carol<strong>

A dramatic sigh.

A door slam.

A shift on the bed.

Alec's eyes slowly opened, not as alert as he would be back at home. But nothing could get past the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus proved that many times.

"What's wrong?" he mumbled, resting on his elbows as he rubbed his eyes, the sheet falling to his hips and his black hair in a mess.

"It's so hot!"

Alec rolled his eyes sitting up, finally deciding he was not going back to sleep. "Magnus, of course it is. We're in Australia and it's summer."

Said Warlock collapsed on to the bed, his head falling near Alec's crossed legs. "But it's close to Christmas."

"And here its hot at Christmas."

Magnus groaned. "Do they still sing Christmas songs?"

Alec looked down at his boyfriend, now playing with a strand of unglitterfied and ungeled hair.

"Yes, Mags, they still sing them."

"But they wouldn't make sense!"

"They change some lyrics I think."

Magnus rolled his eyes and sat up, looking at Alec. "It's still hot."

Alec sighed and got up, reaching for the remote to the AC.

Magnus watched Alec the entire time, his cat eyes only focusing on the beautiful boy.

An idea came to mind.

Alec sat back down. "Better?"

A mischievous grin played on Magnus's lips. "Actually, Alexander, it's still hot. But there is a solution." Before said boy could respond Magnus pulled him down on top of him.

"Magnus," he whined. "We have to go to the concert in an hour." He could feel Magnus's hot breath on his neck.

"It can wait."

And he silenced him with a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**here it is! Woooo!**

**Thanks to the guest who suggested this**

* * *

><p><strong>Umbrellas and triumph<strong>

Magnus was flicking his wrists here and there - decorations disappearing from his apartment. A few times he found people had crashed outside or in his living room. So, not wanting to wake Alec, he just dragged them all towards the door and stuck a note up that read "leave now".

Yes, Magnus was a genius.

At around noon, the rain pounding outside, he slipped into the bedroom to find Alec was not there.

Before he could call out, a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was placed on his neck. "Morning."

Magnus turned around in his embrace and smiled down at his shadowhunter.

It was still so weird that he was actually his.

"Good morning sleepy head. I made breakfast."

"You made breakfast or magicked it up."

Magnus pulled away, bringing his hand to his heart. "I am offended you would think that I would not cook you-"

Alec continued to look at him with a doubtful look.

"-a delicious, okay you got me."

A laugh escaped his boyfriend, causing a smile.

Alec's phone buzzed. His brow furrowed as he read. "Mags?" he asked from the couch.

"Yes?"

Alec looked over the furniture, seeing his boyfriend had early disappeared to the bathroom.

"Did you do something to Jace."

"It was justified."

"What did you do?"

Magnus emerged, running his fingers through his hair. "I simply gave him a present."

There was silence.

"... It was a duck wasn't it..?"

A grin appeared on the warlock's lips. "Why yes. He tried to spike my drink."

Alec sighed before looking back at his phone, mumbling, "You like his fear don't you?"

Magnus suddenly appeared behind him. "Yes. It is a stupid one. Now," he started as he grabbed Alec's hand and pulled him to his feet. "We're going out to eat."

"But it's raining."

Magnus smiled at the dubious look on his boyfriends face. "There is a solution." An umbrella appeared in Magnus's hand and Alec jump. "Now come on."

"Mags, I really don't want to-"

"Don't be silly."

And that was how Alec found himself at the bottom the stairs, Magnus about to open the umbrella-

The Warlock looked down to see Alec had stopped him from opening it. "What are you-"

"No umbrella."

Magnus's eyebrows raised.

"Please?"

"But why? I mean, this is the third ti- wait." He studied his boyfriends face,a grin forming. "Are you afraid of umbrellas Alexander?"

Said boy shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But-"

A stern look shut the warlock up. "I'm not afraid."

"..."

"..."

"Is there a reason?"

"... I'm not-"

Magnus put the umbrella near Alec's arm and he stumbled back, his head hitting the wall. He ended up outside in the rain.

"Aha!"

"Magnus!"

His boyfriends grin became more of a victorious smile. "Well, you are-"

Alec crashed his lips to his, successfully shutting him up. Magnus was surprised suddenly but recovered, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist and Alec's hand became tangled in Magnus's hair, the other on his back.

When Alec pulled away, he looked Magnus, who still held that grin, before he leant down and gave him a kiss on the nose. "I think we should go back inside now."

Alec raised his eyebrows. "What about food?"

Another kiss.

"I'd much rather take a shower with my boyfriend, wouldn't you?"

Alec rolled his eyes and pulled his face to his.


End file.
